


Last To Know

by Why Do Rabbits Fly (SpawnofHades)



Series: America [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Missing Persons, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Why%20Do%20Rabbits%20Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen, Derek Luthor, and Tommy Merlyn, Star City's triple threat of rich brats. That is until Queen disappears, then their empire comes crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part One of a two part prequel to my main story America. It features OCs and spans into more DC areas.  
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

Oliver Queen, Derek Luthor, and Tommy Merlyn, Star City's triple threat of rich brats. That is until Queen disappears, then their empire comes crashing down.

"Merlyn, did you hear?" Derek asked his friend, running into the older male's house, his black hair pulled back in a pony tail and still partially in the clothes he had on the night before when he'd went home with some guy.

Tommy groaned, still nursing his hangover. "What Derek? And can it not wait until after I don't feel like I have a heard of rhinos trampling through my head?" He growled, popping two more aspirin. 

"The Queen's yatch went down five nights ago, they haven't found any survivors," Derek hissed at him. "Ollie's dead along with Sara and the rest. They're having a service Sunday night for Oliver and his dad. Diahn just called me and told me."

The older male looked up at his friend. "Ollie's dead?"

Derek nodded gravely. "I'm going to the service, sober. Best thing to do in honor of Ollie. If you decide to come it's your choice. After that Lex's taking me out of town for a week or so. Dunno yet if we're going to Metropolis or not though. I just dropped by to tell ya. See ya later," he muttered. "Dad wants to talk to me."

Merlyn nodded, numb at the news as Derek disappeared out of his house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Merlyn didn't see Derek at the service, which was strange since Derek would never bail on something like this. He figured that maybe Lex had taken him to Metropolis earlier than expected. It wasn't until a couple days later when the older Luthor son called and asked if Tommy had seen Derek that he knew that he'd lost both of his friends in a span of two weeks and their great empire had crumbled.


End file.
